Terra Pericolosa
by ObliviousChildren
Summary: The purple cloud that consumed Storybrooke awoke more than magic in the town. When Belle stumbles across a small child, her and Rumple are set to disagree about his vindictive nature. However, Belle sets her sights on finding the boy's mother. Post series one finale.
1. Prologue

_Hey guys, welcome to our co-written fic (__that could possibly be a train wreck)__. Now I've sold this to you so well I'd like to state ChildofBabylon holds all responsibility for forcing me to write with her, so if it offends your eyes, I do apologise. She however is a fabulous writer so her parts may salvage this…_

**Thank you dear, you aren't too bad yourself ;) So I suppose all I want to add is this may have some original characters but don't let that put you off, this fic is going to be Rumbelle focussed (barring this setup prologue) **

**P.S Livvy you smell but I love you  
So have fun, drop a review or two and visit our pages, **

**ChildofBabylon, Oblivvyous**

Prologue 

The first thing the creature became aware of was a tingling, it was soft at first but soon sharpened and began to sear through his body. A prickling sensation tore through his limbs until he encountered white hot burning. If he had the ability to cry out at this point his screech would have surely ripped apart his vocal chords.

His senses entwined with the burning one by one, each more intense than the last. Unfamiliar smells came first, increasing his panic and causing his mind to curl into itself before exploding once again as his hearing crashed back to him. Amongst his own hysteria he forced open his eyes which flamed red and glared around, contorting slightly as further waves of nausea swept through him.

In the gloom offered by the thick forest canopy he was aware of… purple. A cloud was subsiding around him which bristled against his body like electricity. Summoning all of his effort the sprite hauled himself away from the tree he'd been merged with and sank to the ground, his limbs instantly disobeying him. Cursing himself internally he slammed a fist, formed of woven tree branches, to the ground and stared with disdain as he barely disturbed the dust below. He was weak, and the fog that saturated the air around him felt like a dead weight.

After a few minutes, when the fog had dissipated to a more lavender colour, the tree-like being pulled himself unsteadily upwards and took a few hesitant steps forwards before promptly falling back to the ground. For a while he sat and listened, the forest was unfamiliar, within himself he could feel something was deeply wrong. The birds were different, less diverse and the trees met him with hostility. Even the soft breeze swirling the purple haze seemed to be pushing him away.

Eventually he managed to regain enough energy to drag himself to his feet again. He persevered through the sizzling and began to climb to higher ground. His memories were returning in patches; though mostly through an incomprehensible mess that his stress-addled mind found difficult to process.

Through the whispering trees he could hear voices, with no better option he crept through the undergrowth towards them without making a sound. Nonetheless upon his approach the man, older than the woman with a cane at his side, turned to where the sprite was disguised perfectly against a tree. The creature shivered at the man who emitted a faint, murky glow visible only to the creature and its siblings.

Siblings. The sprite pulled himself further into the tree and forced himself to concentrate and pick through the memories. A cloud, similar to the one he'd sensed earlier, had ripped through his home, his siblings had fled. He'd been too focussed on acquiring goods for his _mother _that he'd been dragged from the Enchanted Forest. His tiny form had slammed onto the forest floor in an alien realm, the magic had been sucked out of his body and he'd had no choice but to hide. His true form would never have fit within the town and he had been far too frail to fight his cause.

The other voice, the woman, began to speak again and the sprite forced himself back into awareness feeling the tingling once again as his senses grew. Nothing could have prepared him for when he laid eyes on the woman. She shone the brightest white the sprite had ever seen. Every fibre of her being screamed pure. For a few seconds the sprite had to look away to compose himself, however he could not turn away for long. His eyes dragged back towards her form, her light was just as intense and his own eyes began to mirror.

For the first time since awakening the sprite began to feel strong. He had motivation now. He welcomed magic back into his body allowing it to swarm and corrupt his small figure as his eyes changed so rapidly between white and red it became impossible to tell when one began and the other ended. With a deep sigh the creature's limbs relaxed and his eyes drifted to the girl once more.

A heart as pure as hers would surely please his mother. He could single-handedly produce something greater than his brothers and sisters had ever achieved. Most of them had relied on bringing back children who, whilst they were mostly pure, were only pure by default. A heart that has faced corruption but still remained pure was definitely more valuable.

This girl would be able to help him leave the bizarre world and claim his place back in the Enchanted Forest, he'd surely be referred to as legend. Then, and only then, would his mother finally devote all of her attention to him.

With great effort, and a small smile he allowed one word to escape his lips, "Terra."


	2. Chapter 1

_Unfortunately, we updated soon, I know I know, we're deeply sorry. Don't worry it won't happen again. Apparently we're going to update every Sunday. Hope you like this chapter and please let us know what you think! _

_ObLivvyOus & ChildofBabylon _

**Chapter 1**

Struggling to open the shop door, Belle placed one of the black bin bags on the floor before using her foot to keep the door open. She then stretched to pick it up again, awkwardly hopping on one foot to stand up straight before walking outside. The day was dull and drizzly but work still had to be done and that included taking out the trash. Sighing, the woman walked down the side of the shop towards the bins before removing their cold steel lids and placing the bin bags inside. Belle hummed a tune under her breath as she thought about how well her relationship with Rumple was going. She then lifted the lids so they were back on top covering the bins before she began to leave clapping her hands in a sweeping motion of satisfaction now she was finally parted from the rank smell. As she turned on her heel and made her way back to the front of the shop she heard what sounded like a small clattering from the bins on the opposite side of the street, cautiously she turned around her brow furrowing.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" She called out, her voice wavering only slightly, when she got no reply she shrugged to herself believing her mind was playing tricks on her until she heard the rustling coming from the same area. Swallowing the lump in her throat she picked up one of the bin lids and crept towards where the sound was coming from. She was probably over reacting, it was probably a rat or a stray cat searching for food, but curiosity won over the young woman and she found herself drawing closer. Brushing a stray curl from her face Belle's mouth was set in a determined line ready to face whatever was in the rubbish. Standing in front of a pile of bags she lifted the lid above her head ready to slam down in case she needed to, although it would probably not come to that. Taking a deep breath she leaned down to remove one of the bags and toss it to the side when she gasped. Not expecting the sight before her that cowered in the corner, hunched up against the brick wall of the next shop pressing its back further against it in fear. Belle dropped the lid by her side and crouched in front of the child. He could have been no more than seven years of age with large green eyes and brown hair with copper tints, the child looked petrified. She lifted her hand towards him but stopped and dropped it by her side when he flinched and squeezed his eyes shut tight.

"Hey," She whispered softly barely above a whisper but loud enough for the child to hear. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She watched as he hesitantly opened his eyes and looked at her. When in reality the scent that she bore was so intoxicating. Her white, pure light shone so bright that it hurt his eyes forcing him to shut them tight and reign in his desire, or rather desperation, to suck. His new skin tingled in the most pleasurable way, humming for her touch and needing to devour her uncorrupted soul, however he needed to exercise self-control, for the girl before him was destined for his mother. The first thing he needed to do was look her in the eye and gain contact: now she had found him he could take advantage of his new childish appearance and manipulate her. Squeezing his small fists together until his knuckles turned white he opened his eyes slowly, being careful to mask their true form by remembering to give them a green colour and a black pupil.

"My name is Belle. What is yours?" Belle asked gently.

"Painton." The child whispered, sniffing the air and focussing his gaze towards the dirty ground.

"Where is your family Painton?" Belle offered a smile towards the boy.

"I don't have any," The boys voice broke as a sob hitched in his throat "Not in this realm anyway,"

Belle held her breath thinking how unfortunate this lost soul was at such a young age being all alone and frightened, she found a compulsion to help this poor child. After all she couldn't leave him on the streets could she?

"If you come with me Painton then we can help clean you up, you can have some hot food and go to bed for a while, then we will go to the convent. There are lots of lost children there." Belle's voice was soothing like a mother to a child but Painton stiffened when she mentioned the convent.

"No. I don't want to go back there; all the children are leaving with their families and being claimed. I don't want to see that. I want my own mother." His face was set in fierce determination and Belle found it endearing, nodding her head slowly she placated him.

"Okay Painton then just come with me. Then at least we can get you out of those wet clothes." Belle held out her hand to the little boy as he hesitantly took it. Smiling she pulled both herself and the boy upright and began walking them to the shop. Stepping carefully and watching every step he took carefully Painton glared at his own feet in this new form, all booted up. It wasn't that he had never been a human before but it had been so long that his new skin was hypersensitive as he could feel his feet and toes rubbing against the cotton of his socks and the hardness of his shoes. He was sure that he would be getting one of those sores. That wasn't the only problem with his new legs though, the squidgyness of his flesh was almost bouncy in its leather casing and it felt so different to his strong, thick branch-like roots that the simple act of walking was a struggle as the broad flatness of his soles differed immensely from the intricate weaving of his true formed feet. How he longed to feel the roundness and roughness of each twig and branch of his body as it would press against the lush grass of the earth and the tiny blades could tickle him from the inside and out. But now he had to focus on these two clubs and how they would take him the short distance to the pawnbrokers.

Once inside the little boy looked around, silently taking in all of the different artefacts tucked away here and there, a mixture between this new world and the other. He stood awkwardly on the welcome mat scuffing his old shoes on the coarse material as he looked anywhere but at the beautiful, pure woman ahead. His determination was almost as if he was trying to prove he didn't need to look at her, but the hunger was tugging him and his veins were singing with the smell of her soul in the enclosed space. He found his mouth salivating at the thought of sacrificing her for Terra.

"Painton!" His head snapped up at the call of his name and he looked up, the flash of red in his eyes disappearing instantly as he smiled sheepishly towards the woman. Wiping a hand across his mouth roughly to stop the dribble of saliva from running down his chin he looked innocently at Belle. The young woman chuckled at the boy, walking up to him now with a fluffy towel in her hands. "I asked you to take off your clothes Painton."

The child began by removing his shoes and socks before stumbling towards the young woman whilst removing his shirt and trousers. Belle enveloped the small child in a towelled hug, rubbing gently at his damp skin to dry him off; shivering slightly as he stood in only his underpants, vest and the towel Painton raised his skinny arms and returned the hug.

"Thank you," He breathed in her ear.


End file.
